zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas In Nottingham
Snow was falling from the sky across the countryside in medieval England. It was cold and snowy everywhere in the country, especially at the town of Nottingham. Still, all the cold in there didn´t stop its folk from enjoying Christmas, whether rich or poor. All the houses and the castles in the town were warm enough for their inhabitants, and they had all gathered with their families and loved ones to celebrate this day that had come at last. One of the families that celebrated it the most was now in their home castle, with the bright lights of the warm burning torches there even shining outside it. In this castle lived Sir Robin of Locksley, along with his wife, son and daughter in law. The hero of Nottingham was loved and respected everywhere across the land, and so was his son, Nick, who continued following that path. Both of them were not only famous as dashing rogues though: their romances with the lovely Maid Marian and the equally beautiful Princess Judy the First were well known by Nottingham´s inhabitants, ever since their first days to their happy marriages together. This year had been the happiest of Nick´s life. He had just gotten married to his beloved rabbit and returned from their honeymoon on faraway lands. It hadn´t been long until that when Christmas came to town. At that moment, the whole fox family and the rabbit princess had gathered to spend Christmas in the castle. They had invited Little John, Skippy and Friar Tuck to share dinner there too. It was quite the great atmosphere in the castle, with a Christmas tree and several decorations around the hall, and the table full of all sorts of delicious things, from turkey and goose to chestnuts and Christmas pastries. Nick sat in the table wearing his finest green tunic next to his wife, who wore a beautiful festive red dress for the occasion. Robin and Marian were dressed the same way too. “Ah, you’ve always been in a very giving mood for Christmas, haven´t you Rob?” Little John asked while drinking from his goblet. “Sure. Although this was one of the first Christmases when I didn´t need to steal from anyone”, the fox smiled. He could still remember how he used to hustle money and food from the greedy Sheriff of Nottingham for the poor mammals of Nottingham during Prince John´s rule. “Good thing we don´t need to do it anymore. Better times have returned to this kingdom, thanks to you wonderful foxes”, Judy looked at her husband and father in law. Even though corrupt nobles sometimes caused trouble in the land, Nick and Robin always found a way to stop their wicked schemes from harming Nottingham´s denizens. “Better times indeed…especially since I have now someone who I can share this Christmas with”, Nick offered some hot chocolate to Judy. As they sat near the fireplace, Nick noticed how beautiful Judy looked with the light coming from there shining around her. She truly looked like a blue-blooded beauty enjoying Christmas there. “Our son looks so happy with her today”, Marian said as Robin offered her some of the goose that he and Nick were eating. “Just like I´m with you, darling. This is called the season of love for a reason”, Robin nuzzled the vixen. Nick kept his tail wrapped close to Judy as he was starting his Christmas pudding. The two even fed each other a bit with their spoons, which the others found cute. “Robin and you were just like that when you were their age”, Tuck told Marian. After the dessert, it was time for the part they all had waited for, with Christmas presents waiting for them under the tree. Eagerly, the seven mammals went to open them all. “Awesome!” Skippy was delighted to find a new wooden toy sword that looked a lot like Judy´s own sword. He admired the princess´ fighting skills and bravery the same way he admired Robin, and even seemed to have a bit of a schoolboy crush on Judy too. “I hope this hat is arrow-proof”, Little John said as he discovered a new hat, while Tuck got a beautifully crafted accordion. Robin got a wonderful-looking compass that had probably been bought from foreign merchants, while Marian had a dark pink cape with gorgeous gold embroidery around it. Both of them thanked each other for the gifts greatly. Finally, Nick and Judy opened the presents they had given for each other. The fox found a great new belt, while Judy had a shining pearl necklace. “Oh, I´ve always wished I had one of those! Thank you, darling!” she hugged the fox tightly in front of everybody, with Nick thanking her too. “She´s the sweetest crowned head that has ever set foot on this land”, Marian looked gently at the loving couple. After a few hours, the guests left the castle, wishing for a merry Christmas to them all. Robin and Marian retreated to their bedrooms, while Nick and Judy went to take a private walk on the castle courtyard before going to sleep. “Look. The Christmas star itself is shining bright”, Judy pointed at the sky as Nick and her strolled there. “It looks great. But it still won´t outshine your beauty”, Nick said in a very chivalrous tone. He clasped her paw and looked into her fair face. Judy had already put the necklace she had gotten into her neck, for she liked it more than any other necklace she had ever gotten. Married life with the bunny princess had Nick realize what true happiness felt like. From waking up every morning to her hug to sharing warm baths with her and eating the delicious blueberry pies she baked for him, the fox cherished every single moment of it. Like his father, Nick was a very devoted, kind and romantic husband. “Every good kingdom in the world deserves to have a princess like you”, Nick draped his paw around Judy´s shoulders. “Still, none of them would ever feel as happy as I do if they didn´t have such a wonderful husband. Thanks to you, England feels much more like my real home than my own kingdom”, Judy leaned her head close to Nick´s muzzle. Snowflakes kept falling from the sky as her tiny but courageous heart was beating fast. This was the way she loved to spend this holiday the best. “Merry Christmas, Your Majesty”, Nick moved in, kissing Judy´s lovely lips. “Merry Christmas to you too, darling”, she almost fell in a daze as she let Nick kiss her with all of his might. It was Judy´s turn to return the kiss as Nick carried her back in, holding her tight like the valuable treasure she was to him. Gazing into the loving shine of Nick´s green eyes, Judy felt like she was looking at the heavens themselves. Such was the effect that the magic of Christmas had on the lovers of Nottingham. Category:Christmas stories Category:Nick of Sherwood AU Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:Stories set in medieval England Category:Medieval-themed stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories